Flying Dreams
by Faith Altoire
Summary: An AU continuation for BBI's veggie!Ed ending. Non-yaoi. Based on the song "FLYING DREAMS" from the secret of Nimh soundtrack. ON HOLD for revising.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

_DREAM BY NIGHT_

_WISH BY DAY_

_LOVE BEGINS THIS WAY_

The room was white, not a sterile hospital color, but more a creamy, homey texture, and it had a soft, gentle feel to it. Light filtered through high windows and the sound of birds chirping echoed in from the nearby park outside. Alphonse Elric smiled to himself as he moved towards the large king sized bed in the center of the room. He had known from the moment he laid eyes on it, that this was the perfect home away from home for him and his brother. Though it was true that they both held military merit now and because of which they were always welcome at the dorms, the young boy did not think them a suitable place for his brother at this time, given his condition that is.

Turning his attention towards the other occupant of the room, Alphonse's smile saddened, and he sat at the edge of the bed, his dirty blonde bangs brushing over his tired gray eyes. They were getting long, he noticed, it was time for a haircut. Facing him, bundled under a large comforter, sat another boy with long, shoulder length hair that matched the shade of Alphonse's, albeit a bit lighter. His large, half-lidded, golden eyes were blank and emotionless, barely revealed beneath the young man's long bangs. He lay against his pillows unmoving, the small rise and fall of his chest the only indication of life.

"How are you doing today Nii-san? Was the new nurse good to you? The Fuhrertold me she was nice and pretty, just how you like them. I'm sorry I was out so long, but you know work is a hassle. Were you lonely without me?" There was no response, not that Alphonse was really expecting one. His brother had been in this comatose state for almost eight months now. The doctors have no clue what is wrong with him, and Alphonse had met with some of the best alchemists left living in the world, but… still…

The boy sighed heavily and moved a little closer to the other, brushing the bangs off the elder boys face. Eight months of research and still nothing. It had taken Edward six years to restore Alphonse's body from the gate, but he did not have that kind of time. His brother was in a vegetative state, if nothing was done soon, his body could just waste away. Alphonse eyed his brother's wrist wearily. There were not one, but several IV cords attached to him, keeping him filled with the proper nutrients to remain semi-healthy. They could only do so much though; if the body did not absorb the nutrients then it was a futile effort. No matter how much drugs the doctors pumped into his diminutive body, without his mind telling him to live, Edouard would certainly die.

Al did not want to think about that at this moment. In fact he did not think there was a time when he would ever want to think about his big brother dying. Instead, he tried his best to purge his mind of any unwanted thoughts and snuggled closer to his unresponsive brother, running small fingers into soft, light hair.

"Today was very stressful, Nii-san. The doctor that Ling recommended did not show up, even though he was supposed to be here today. I know he is coming all the way from Xing, but…" Alphonse paused to untangle a troublesome knot from his brother's golden locks. He continued and laid his head on Edwards shoulder. "Ling misses you. He told me to tell you that, when you get better he'll come over to hang with you. I don't know if you would appreciate that." Al chuckled as he pictured the expression his brother would have at the sight of his hyperactive best friend. There was no doubt that Ed would probably run straight back into a coma if Ling tried to hug him again. He frowned as his hand stuck once more in a large tangle. "…Winry called today." He continued, reaching for a brush on the vanity beside them. "She said she has some vacation time coming up and is going to come down to Central to see us." The boy smiled, situating himself behind his elder brother and beginning to stroke the long hair in a practiced rhythm.

"Is that not great, Ed? We haven't seen her for such a long time. I heard she cut her hair." Alphonse stopped brushing for a moment, pretending that his brother had just ranted about stupid girls cutting their stupid beautiful hair, and why in the hell would she do something like that. The younger boy knew that it was just his over active imagination, but it comforted him. He knew that when he looked his brother in the face there would be no response, no flickered of irate emotion…no Ed as he knew him. Trying his best to stop the flow of hot tears down his face, the young man continued his one-sided conversation. "You know Fuhrer Mustang is having a peace conference in a few weeks. All the countries ambassadors are coming. It is his first big meeting since his promotion, and he wishes you could be there too. Well, he never outright said it but…" The boy released a satisfied gasp as he successfully split his brother's hair into threes. "You know he has always been like a father to us. Even if you won't ever admit it, and he really misses you too."

Alphonse stopped in the middle of braiding the others hair, wondering idly as to why he was doing it in the first place when it was almost time for bed anyway. He stroked Edward's fair hair, relishing the feel of it, burying his nose into the golden locks. He would never forget the pure ecstasy this brought him, after six years the feel, the smell, the knowledge of his brother being right next to him, alive and here with him. "Because…" He whispered softly as he lay on the soft feathered pillow beside Ed, wrapping gentle, yet strong arms around the other. "…Because you are still here with me Nii- san, right? Your there somewhere and you'll come home to me soon… and tonight we'll dream together…like we always do."

The boy felt his eyes drift closed slowly, and he prayed to whatever divinity that would listen, that he could dream tonight as if he were once again a small child…with no worries for what the next day brings.

Hello, there! For those of you who do not know me, I am Faith your author and guide for this story. I hope you all enjoy it despite the obvious fluff in which inspired me to write this. I love fluff between the Elrics' because they are so cute. This story takes place after the veggie- Ed ending of the bluebird's illusion fan game. It was inspired by the song "Flying dreams" from the movie the secret of Nyhm. Roy and Riza will make their appearance next chapter as well as a few others. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

_LOVING STARTS _

_WHEN OPEN HEARTS_

_TOUCH AND STAY_

_In his dreams Alphonse envisioned a small swing that lay abandoned by the large oak that it was built into. It was a simple, old, child's plaything that had seen livelier days. The swing had once stood strong as it was crafted by clumsy, yet loving, hands for children that spent days using it to craft dreams that would enable them to reach the heavens._

_But once they touched the domain of God._

_Childhood was lost…and_

_The dreams ceased to exist._

Recently christened Fuhrer Roy Mustang had died. His soul had dried up into a cold, dark husk, his body left on the chair in his new high top office. Cold and alone…waiting for one of his crew to come and find him…to see what becoming Fuhrer has done to him. Yes, Roy Mustang was dead to the world…

"Why is there so much goddamned paperwork?" The raven-haired man screamed to the heavens, praying to whatever deity that would listen to simply kill him right now. The man knew that despite his joking, being head of an entire country would not be a stroll in the park, but he always thought that the higher ups always forced the papers down to the lower officers, meaning that when he became Fuhrer that the work for him would be less…perhaps close to nothing.

He was wrong.

Oh… so wrong…

Roy now found himself practically drowning in paperwork, having to stalk around his office like a ninja in order to pass through. He had everything from parking tickets to execution papers here and he had no idea where to begin. There were papers not only from the Amestrian government, but from other countries as well, most of which were written in languages that he could not understand. Damn it all! Why in the hell did he have a military liaison, when he did absolutely no work?

The Fuhrer sighed and laid his head on his desk in a solemn way. That's right; his liaison was currently in an alchemically induced coma. He had not gotten around to hiring a new one. Even if it were only temporary, until Edward woke up, Roy could not stop thinking he would be betraying the fiery blonde by replacing him. It would make things feel much more permanent, as if the boy would not be returning. Which was a ridiculous thought, the man shook his head lightly, staring at his door. Edward would come back, in fact Roy still expected any minute for the not-so-young anymore boy to come stomping into his office, slamming the door open and demanding a pay raise or extra time off. The man was not sure how he would respond to that. Perhaps he would yell back at the boy, hit him over the head for worrying them all, and that no, he was not getting more pay or time off because he was already gone for so long, and he had not gotten any work done at all.

…or maybe he would not say anything, maybe he would just stand up and embrace the child he had for so long considered his own and cry. Cry for the worry, for the wonder of having him back.

…or not.

He'd probably just whack the kid one hard one and demand he get back to work.

Roy glanced around the room, and picked up a paper from Xing. He surely wished Edward would return soon, so maybe a fraction of these papers would disappear. Just then there was a knock on the door.

For a moment the man thought his prayers answered, until he realized the Fullmetal Alchemist never _knocked… _he _entered _like the prima-dona he was.

"Come in." he replied in an even tone, but relaxed when he saw his assistant and lifelong friend Lt. Colonel Riza Hawkeye enter, followed by a familiar timid looking blonde at the door. Roy smiled at the small boy and motioned him to enter. The child did, rushing to his desk, almost tripping over the stacks of paper, and standing at attention in front of the Fuhrer. His sloppy salute shaking slightly, the boy looked as if he had just gotten out of bed.

"Major Elric, reporting on his latest mission sir, I apologize for being late, my tardiness is unacceptable." The boy bowed, long golden bangs flowing slowly, his sliver eyes wide. The man laughed and took the offered report from his assistant, who smiled kindly at the child. "How many times do I need to tell you there is no need to be so formal, Alphonse?" Roy scolded gently, leaning over to pat the boy's head. It always amazed him how the Elrics were like different sides of the same coin. Edward was always fiery, loud and abrasive. He never took no for an answer and could be impossibly rude at times. His foul mouth and over all disregard for rules and conduct should have had him kick out of the military years ago. Alphonse, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He was quiet, subdued, and gentle. He followed orders well and was overly polite and self-conscious. They were total opposites, but both brothers had things that tied them together, things that Roy himself, often admired. They were loyal, and kind at heart, strong, brave, and _irrevocably_ stubborn. They would stop at nothing if they knew it was for the greater good, and they would give _anything_ for each other.

"I know sir." Alphonse muttered softly, an embarrassed blush creeping up his cheeks. He fidgeted from foot to foot in a manner picked up from his elder brother, when he was nervous. "It's just, seeing as you're the Fuhrer now…and all."

"Nonsense, I may be the Fuhrer, but I am also your guardian and friend. Your brother would have never apologized for being late. In fact, he was always late. Why should you?" Roy felt his spirits lift at the sight of the small smile on the other military child that he had practically raised. At least for now he still had Al…and Hawkeye, the man turned to meet the gaze of the woman who stood so close to him…almost too close. He could smell the scent of her shampoo… lavender…such a pretty scent, just as pretty as her ey—

"Sir, the report." Hawkeye stated firmly, gesturing to the paper he held in his hands. Roy grinned sheepishly, an attempted to hide his blush by opening the report and shoving his face behind it. "So Alphonse…explain to me the situation." He called, voice muffled slightly behind the folder. Alphonse stood rigid once more, but nodded in determination.

"Yes sir, right away…um… you sent me to investigate the strange phenomenon's that have been occurring throughout Amestris." Roy nodded meaning for the boy to continue.

"There have been numerous unexplained natural disasters, such as flooding, in east city, a sunspot in Briggs and the recent earthquakes here in Central. What I found may be of great use to the uncovering of what is cause of these events." Here the boy produced a few photos from the report in the Fuhrer's hand. He then laid them out the desk before them. Pointing to one in the far right, he continued.

"This photograph was taken in Briggs."

He moved to the next.

"Eastern HQ."

And the next…

"Here at Central plaza…what do you see similar in all three images?"

Mustang and Hawkeye both peered over the table to examine the photos. At first glance everything appeared normal, until Roy noticed something in the photo of eastern command, then Briggs, then…Central.

"Transmutation circles…I had my beliefs but, this is…"

Hawkeye gasped, suddenly making the connection. "Alchemists? Then these occurrences are not natural, someone's doing this on purpose?"

Alphonse nodded gravely. "Whoever they are, they are very powerful, and there is a high possibility that it is a large group, containing more than one alchemist… the attacks are large, leaving plenty of damage…and casualties…" The boy drifted off with a forlorn look. After a long moment of silence, Roy sighed deeply and closed the folder, handing it to Riza. "Good work, Alphonse. Hawkeye will you please take that to the file room, I'll… review it further later." The woman sent him a meaningful look, before nodding a farewell to the small boy, and exiting the room.

The young Alchemist glanced around the room in a slight daze before being brought to attention by the sound of a throat clearing. "Alphonse…may I ask you a question?" Roy grunted and Al nodded, smiling in return, eager to be of service.

"How is…how is your brother doing?"

At that the boy's mood darkened slightly, and turned his head to the side. Roy almost wished he had kept to himself when distraught, stormy colored eyes met his. "He's well…the same. I have not gotten any response from him and the doctors say the medication…hasn't been having much effect." He shifted and then smiled warmly at the man. "Before I left to investigate the sites…we went to the park and a blue bird landed by brother and I…I could have sworn I saw him smile." His voice broke and he looked down, as Roy stood and moved over to him. The Fuhrer laid a gentle hand on the young alchemists shoulder, squeezing gently as a sign of comfort.

"You shouldn't worry Alphonse. You know how stubborn Edward could be. You're the Spirit Life Alchemist now, a hero of the people, just like your brother and he would be very proud of you. I know you'll figure out how to bring that brat back and don't forget that I am always here if you need my help, you just have to ask." The boy sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand, then returned the smile up at the man. "Thank you… so much. Oh!" Roy jumped back at Al's startled expression. "I forgot to thank you for hiring that new nurse." He bowed deeply. "Even with my funds I couldn't and it seems she took good care of him, while I was gone. You did not have to do that. Thank you."

The man's smiled widened and he ruffled his almost son's hair affectionately. Honestly, how had the boy become so sweet? "No problem. As I've said. Anything and you call me, okay?" he received a happy nod in response. "Good. You're dismissed, take care."

With a salute and a wave the boy headed towards the door.

"Uh…Wait! Alphonse? One more thing…"

"Yes, sir?"

The Fuhrer grinned sheepishly and held out a large packet of papers.

"You wouldn't happen to read Xingnese, do you?"

After helping Roy decipher the message from Xing, and bidding farewell to everyone at the office, Alphonse began his trip down the streets of Central, towards their top floor apartment. He stopped by Mrs. Hughes house on the way, picking up an apple pie she had promise him for some help he had given her way back, and took a detour through Central park. He took in the bright colors and falling leaves of autumn. The boy had always loved this season for its movement and peace. His brother, however, hated the fall, for his own morbid reasons. Everything died in the fall, he would say.

Everything died…

Al opened the door to his home, meticulously balancing the pie on his arm. "Brother, I'm home!" He called out, hanging his coat on its hanger and setting the pie down on the small kitchen counter. He was not expecting a response, of course, but he could hear distant sounds of movement from the bedroom. At first, he panicked, thinking someone had broken in, but that panic was quickly over ridden by impossible hope that gripped the young alchemist like life itself.

_ Brother?_

Had he woken up? Could he be looking for him? Moving as quickly as he could, Alphonse rushed into the bedroom, hoping beyond all hope he was right, only to come to the sight of a young woman bent over Edward's heart monitor. The boy sighed disappointedly, and stared at the figure before him. From what he could see, she was tall, and curvaceous, with long black hair. She must have been the nurse that Fuhrer Mustang hired. He moved with the intention of greeting the woman, but stopped in shock when she turned to face him.

"Ruby?"

Hey there! Thank you for my two reviews (for yes I am the type to get excited simply over two reviews.) I pray that my readers have patience and do not leave me if it takes a few days to update. I want this story to be well written to the best of my ability and I am also working on two others as well, "100 ways to die: Edward Elric style" and "Auto-Alice adventures in wonderland". Check them out if you have time. My internet access is limited but I promise to update all stories as soon as possible. Who is Ruby? I will give a shout out to whoever knows who Ruby is, she is not my original character, and yes she actually exists in FMA. How was this chapter? Good?

Next up the terrorists strike, who are the Specters?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

_SLEEP FOR NOW_

_DREAMINGS HOW_

_LOVERS LIVES ARE PLANNED_

Roy opened his eyes, expecting to find that he had fallen asleep again on his never ending stack of paperwork and would awake any minute to the sound of Hawkeyes merciless gun clicking. Instead, the startled Fuhrer found himself in the center of a grassy plain, wind blowing through his hair and navy blue uniform. It was a peaceful and familiar scene but he could not quite place it. There was a river flowing a ways down from where he stood and the sound of a train whistle could be heard in the distance. Thoroughly confused, Roy looked around himself several times before finding he had absolutely no clue of what was happening.

_ Where the hell am I? _He thought, reaching a gloved hand to run through his dark locks.

"Resembul." A familiar voice which he had not heard in such a long time echoed from behind him, Roy turned on his heels, his breath catching as he laid eyes once more on the young, hot headed boy, who had changed his life in so many ways. Edward stood on the hill before him, an ethereal glow surrounding his small figure. He seemed younger than when he had last seen him, more like the small boy he had first met in this very countryside, than the stressed soldier he commanded. The boy wore his traditional black ensemble, complete with that trade marked red jacket he used to wear so long ago before Alphonse inherited it. His long, golden hair was tied in a loose braid, and his bright sunshine eyes held a deep warmth and amusement in them as he strode forward to meet Roy. The man in question was speechless, caught between fainting or grabbing the boy and pulling him close. He settled for neither as Edward smirked in that all too familiar way.

"I couldn't think of a quieter place. Central command is just too crowded, besides I always loved this field." He stated, waving a hand to gesture around.

"Ed-douard…you…you're…you're h-her—"Roy whispered, finally finding his voice but failing to complete a statement. "Here? Well…yes and no…" Ed answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "This is your dream. Not the real world, sadly. I entered your mind while you were asleep at your desk." He nudged the stuttering Fuhrer with his foot. "We need to talk, and we don't have much time."

"…about what?" Roy asked, sensing the seriousness of the situation. Dream alchemy was rare because of the mental stability it required but not unheard of. If Edward took the time to come out of a _coma_ to enter his mind, then he shouldn't waste standing time in shock. "About these things happening in Amestris, it's not only here, it's everywhere, and I know what their trying to do."

"If you know then why are you telling me in a dream? Why not wake the hell up and help us in the real world?" The General demanded, suddenly and irrevocably angered. Why did Edward not simply come back to them? Did he not know how much he was needed, how much they missed him? "Because I can't just yet, they won't let me." The boy answered a look of impatient grief on his face, telling Roy to drop the subject, but he persisted.

"Who? Who won't let you?" He asked, grabbing hold of Edward's now quivering shoulders. The boy shook his head, muttering that Roy should leave it as is, but when it became clear that the man was refusing to let up, fiery golden eyes met black ones. "Damnit, Mustang! I am trying to help you and you're wasting time!" Ed's voice rang through the clearing, but Roy could no longer see him. In an instant the beautiful, green grass beneath his feet transformed into matted, gray sand, and the Fuhrer found himself relocated to a place he knew all too well, but wished he never did. Suddenly crouched on his knees, a riffle in his hands, Roy looked about the small trench he was in and took in the long forgotten faces of the people he came to know so many far away years ago. Roy Mustang was back in Ishbal, in the center of one of many small, yet treacherous battles. To the right of him was Major Alise, firing shot after shot in deadly accuracy, Roy could recall second year of the academy getting into fist fights over the last dessert…but Alise was gunned down in his second battle, his sister and fiancee' still awaiting his return. There were Lieutenants Nappier and Woodman, both great drinking buddies, both later captured and tortured…Nappier survived but was never the same…and…

The Fuhrer suddenly turned Major felt his heart wrench at the sight of Maes Hughes, his best friend practically since birth, standing a little ways from him, his brow furrowed in concentration as he loaded a new magazine into his weapon. How long had it been since Roy had seen that face, heard the frustrating, yet comforting, rants of Maes's joy. Much too long it seemed, about six years since that time… six years since missed calls and bloody phone booths, since battles with homunculi and children crying for their fathers to wake up, six years too late…

"Is this what Ishbal was really like?" asked a small voice from beside him. Roy shifted slightly to see that Edward had returned looking for all the world the part of a young, war battered soldier. The boy wore the standard issued uniform of Amestris, which Roy had only seen him in a handful of times, his sliver pocket watch chain glittered in the dim light, and he too aimed a riffle at the oncoming enemies, but unlike the others he did not fire. "You should know." The Major answered stiffly, firing a few rounds by reflex. "You brought us here." Edward shook his head lightly, messy blonde strands falling loose from his hair tie. "That's not how it works. This is your mind, your memories…not mine. I never went to war, remember?"

"Because I never let you."

Roy gazed at the young boy beside him. He was older now again, more like a man, like a younger, brighter version of himself. What had happened to that child who sat so broken upon that old rusted wheelchair, the fire of renewed hope in his eyes or that small boy who looked up at him with admiration barely concealed behind teasing insults…this is what war would have done to him. The Fuhrer looked down at his own sullen hands. Taken that brightness, that youth and dimmed it away, that hope he had fought so hard to regain and shred it too pieces. That was what war did to you, that was why he had never wished for either of his surrogate sons to suffer that fate. Hell, sometimes he wondered what he would do if he had a second chance to rewrite it all over, start life fresh and new.

He'd probably be worse of then he was now.

Edward smirked, and the sassy, unrestrained boy was back for a moment. "Yeah, well all your glorious efforts will be nothing if the world is swallowed by this shit again. Being a freaking vegetable has its benefits, but I'll be damned if I let Al get sucked up into any of this. That's why I came to you 'Fuhrer Mustang' thinking that maybe you'd have a better chance stopping these idiots before it's too late. In my condition right now, the only thing I can do is tell you what I know." The two soldiers ducked as a yell signaled the arrival of an oncoming grenade that exploded somewhere to their left_. This is one hell of a vivid dream_, Roy thought_, I can smell the corpses_. "…and what is that precisely?" The disgruntled Fuhrer yelled sarcastically over the sounds of bomb shells around him. Edward sighed and turned away from the battle to look Roy dead in the eye. "They aren't human."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Not human, huh? But they can't be homunculi with the exception of Madame Bradley's son, Selim, all the homunculi are dead, including their creator… and they can't use Alchemy… Can it really be them?" Edward shook his head and ran a flustered hand through his bangs. "No, not really, they're similar, and yet…I don't know, but that's not what matters, all that does is what they're after and how we stop them." The older man sighed, just like Fullmetal to act like he knows everything and then tell you he knows nothing. Honestly, what was he going to do with this kid? Both were so intent upon the conversation that they neglected to notice a shadow hovering over their forms as Roy spoke. "What are they after that would require such broad scale alchemy?" He asked placing a hand to his chin. Edward's eyes widened and he gazed at Roy with an almost fearful look. "No time, they found me." The man's' thoughtful expression changed to that of confusion. "What—"

"My brother and I spent our lives yearning for it then when it was finally in our grasps, we didn't want it anymore." The boy whispered furiously, confusing his superior even more. Before Roy could reply the deafening sound of the firing of a gun went off and he was frozen in shock. A tall figure stood beside Edward, a small hand gun in his hands, the nozzle steaming as he pulled it from the side of the boys head. Edward remained seated for a moment, golden eyes wide as saucers, and light hair filtering around his suddenly pale face. There was a steady stream of blood staining that hair as it trickled down his face, pooling around him like a red halo when he finally hit the ground, dead. "E-Edward?" Roy stuttered, crawling backwards from the boy as the figure raised its weapon towards him. It bent down to face him as the man shook and he found himself staring into his own obsidian eyes. "One down. Two to go." Then the gun clicked and Roy closed his eyes as the shot rang out.

Roy screamed as he never screamed before and shot straight out of his desk, placing a hand to where the bullet had met his skull. There was no wound, not even a scratch and he sighed, desperately attempting to remind himself that it was only a dream. Or was it, it had been so vivid and Edward…Edward had been trying to tell him something, but what? Everything was foggy and the images of the dream were fading faster, every time he tried to grab hold of them. He moved away from where he stood and reached for his coat that hung on the rack near the door. "Sir, is there something wrong?" Hawkeye asked from her desk in the corner, her concern deeply masked by the frown on her face. Apparently she had heard him scream, and he knew she wasn't pleased with him sleeping on the job, but he ignored that thought for the moment and smiled uneasily at her. "Yes, Hawkeye, I believe something is horribly wrong and I'm afraid it is only going to escalate from here on out. I just had a very unsettling meeting with Fullmetal." If the Lt. Colonel was confused she did a great job at concealing it.

"You had a meeting with…Edward?" She inquired calmly, "While you were asleep and he remains comatose?" Roy nodded, most people would be quite skeptical at the idea, but Riza Hawkeye had seen a lot in her life and she knew Edward and his brother and what those boys were capable of, so instead of doubt her face adopted (if it was possible) an even more serious expression. "…Whatever is going on must be quite severe if he took the effort in contacting you. Do you know what's going on?" The Fuhrer grimaced slightly, and then smiled. "Not exactly, that's why I'm going to head out to see Alphonse now, if anyone can make sense of Full metal's mind, it would be him." Hawkeye nodded, "Very well sir, don't forget you still have paperwork from Aruea to sign, and that new secretary, Miss Altoire, her file needs work too." Roy suppressed a sigh and headed for the door, and he paused before opening it. It occurred to him that, his life just seemed to be one life- threatening adventure after another and one of these days his luck would run out. He might as well get what he had been planning for months over with before he got himself killed. So, with another heartfelt sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"By the way, Hawkeye." He called back to his assistant as she glanced up. "When whatever hell we've gotten ourselves into this time is over…" He threw the box over his shoulder, watching as the Lt. Colonel skillfully caught it in one hand. "I want you to marry me. Bye, now." With that he exited the office, leaving a dumbfounded Hawkeye behind to open the small package. Within the container, lay a beautiful sliver ring, it was simple in design with patterns of leaves encrypted around it. On the inner side was an inscription reading, "The one who shields my heart with her love and my life in her hands." Riza raised an amused eyebrow, and slipped the ring on her finger, smiling.

"…what an impossible man…"

"Ruby?"

Alphonse Elric was immensely shocked to see the girl that now stood before him. It had been so many years since he had last laid eyes on her, in fact, it had been when he had still been in the armor, but she still looked relatively unchanged, despite the time. He found himself smiling as the memories flooded back to him of the days when he and his brother searched for the philosopher's stone. Edward was just starting out as a state alchemist and they were returning from a dead lead, his brother had once again almost eaten a restaurant out of business, pleasing the manager to no end when he displayed his silver pocket watch as identification, only to find out that his state funds had been completely cut off. It had turned out that, Roy, who had been only a Colonel back then, had cut it off on purpose in order to bribe Ed into investigating a nearby desert city known as Wisteria.

Of course they had gone, and discovered the evil intentions of the city's mayor, exposed him and saved the people living there. Along the way they had befriended Ruby, who lived in the town and she aided them in their exploits for the time. Alphonse blushed as he remembered the two of them feigning being engaged just so he could enter the mayor's mansion. Edward hadn't liked that at all, being fiercely under the impression that she had been trying to take Alphonse away from him, but then again, he hadn't liked the girl to begin with and they all knew the feeling was mutual. Alphonse had always longed to return to Wisteria and visit his friends, but never found the time. Who would have thought that after all these years they would meet here, in Central, with her as his brothers' new nurse? The world was certainly a small place.

The girl gazed back at Alphonse with a confused expression, and it dawned on the boy that she would not recognize him now. After all, she had only known him as a walking suit of armor. "…Um…Hello…" He began, taking a step towards her. "You might not recognize me, it's been awhile, and I've changed but I'm—"

"Alphonse?" Ruby suddenly cut him off, a huge grin splitting her face. She moved from her spot beside Edward's heart monitor and ran to hug the boy. Her grip was strong but kind and once again Alphonse thanked his brother silently for the gift of a feeling body, even if all he could feel at the moment was the heat slowly rising into his cheeks at the girls close proximity. "When the Fuhrer told me it was Edward that was sick, I was so worried! What happened? And you lost your armor." She pulled away from him and looked him up and down a few times before nodding approvingly. "Not bad…you're even cuter than I imagined, Al."

Alphonse blushed deeper and moved to sit by the bed, gazing fondly at the figure before him. Edward lay where he had left him that morning; only now his eyes were closed, indicating that he was asleep. It was a normal sleep, unlike the catatonic slumber he was trapped in during the day. Ruby stood off to the side watching the brothers with a sad look in her eye. "…it's so strange…" she whispered, removing her nurse's jacket to reveal the jeans and black top beneath, and placing it in her bag."Seeing him so still… you used to have to either knock him out or feed him to get it quiet. It's kind of…kind of…"

"Kind of Lonely…" The girl turned to gaze at the young boy whose voice sounded close to tears. She knew how close the brothers were, knew that fact well. It had been for that very reason she had been unable to confess her feelings to Alphonse before they had parted ways in Wisteria. The boy had done so much for her, opened her eyes and saved her life. He was her first love, but although she and Edward had begun to get along quite well (They weren't trying to bury each other alive, and the alchemist had saved her from the rock slide that would have crushed her. That meant they got along, right?) Before they left, she knew in her heart that back then wasn't the time, and now this had happened to Ed…she couldn't imagine the pain Alphonse must have been trying to keep in. "Um…Al-alphonse…the thing is, see? I kind of came to Central to—"

Ruby was interrupted by a moan of pain and the two of them turned to see Edward awake. "Nii-san?" Alphonse bent over to see his brothers face. The boy blinked once and his eyes were focused, almost as if he could recognize the face that leaned over him, and the younger brother gasped, but Edward merely blinked again, golden eyes dulling once more. Alphonse wanted so badly to break down and cry, but he couldn't, not in front of Ruby. "Sometimes…I think he's coming back to us." He stood up and sent a sunny smile at the girl who stood awkwardly in the corner of the room. "He really responds to nature, always has. Hey, are you off duty? I was thinking of taking Nii-san out to the park. Do you want to come with us? It's only just across the street." Ruby fidgeted with her hands a moment and returned his smile. "Sure, why not?"

"Ooom…This is delicious!" Alphonse laughed at Ruby's enthusiasm over the pie Mrs. Hughes had baked him earlier. The two teens sat on a small bench under a large oak tree, with Edward parked in his chair beside them. The park was empty and quiet with the exception of their laughter and the sound of the cool autumn breeze that blew through the fabric of their thin clothes. It was a nice, peaceful retreat, with the light of happiness gleaming in Ruby's eye, and the warm feelings growing within Alphonse's chest, the boy could almost forget that his world was crashing down around him. It was a beautiful evening, with good food and even better company…everything was almost perfect.

Almost.

Every time he looked away from Ruby' smiling face he would see his brother, sitting immobile in his chair and wonder, _what would Nii-san say at this moment? Would he be happy too, or simply complain about the chilly weather like always?_ And he knew nothing would ever be perfect without Edward. "Few! It's cold out here." Ruby shivered wrapping her arms around her in an effort to keep warm. Al quickly removed his jacket and smiled as she tried to wave him away when he placed it around her shoulders. Their hands met and the young alchemist felt his heart beating faster as his sliver eyes met brown. "Alphonse?" Ruby whispered as he leaned in towards her, their lips merely inches apart.

"Alphonse, look out!" the girl screamed and Al barely had the time to grab her, his brother and leap from where they sat just as a large spear landed before them embedded within the wood of the bench. Laughter like the sound of many voices echoed, as a dark figure emerged from behind a nearby tree. To the young alchemists eyes it appeared to be a boy about his size with blonde hair that was so light it could have been sliver cropped behind his ears and an outfit similar to the Amestrian military uniform only colored entirely in black, including dim sliver tassels. Upon his face he wore a mask, similar to those adorned during ancient rituals, which covered the upper part of his face, leaving only his cocky looking smirk revealed. The boy moved towards the others at a leisurely pace and swiftly removed the spear from where it was stuck. "My, my, my, what have we here? A family picnic, or lover's lane?" He raised the weapon in his hand over them and Alphonse moved before Ruby and Edward in a weak effort to shield them. "Who are you?" He demanded fiercely, not knowing what to do. He specialized in medicinal alchemy, not battle, although he did have a few techniques up his sleeve, they were dangerous and still in the development process. He had been waiting for his brother to recover, so he could fine tuned his works with him, but it seemed he would have to rush it. Whoever this boy was, his aura read dangerous and Alphonse could sense the others. More of them, in the trees and the shadows, he could sense at least three, but he couldn't be sure.

Before the stranger facing him could do anything Alphonse pushed Ruby away and signaled her to run, and to take Ed with her. She did hesitantly and Alphonse clapped his gloved hands together and slammed them onto the boys spear, sliding backwards when nothing happened and he was pushed away. The boy in black turned towards Al with what seemed to be a questioning look, until his blade flew from his hands and began to attack him. This was Alphonse's specialty, what earned him his title of Spirit Life

Alchemist, his ability to freely manipulate fragments of his soul into inanimate objects and make them mobile was a talent only he, who lived so long with his soul separated from his body, could do. The strange boy did not seem surprised in the least at having his own weapon turned against him; instead he seemed almost amused and raised his hand into a fist slowly. Without warning the spear exploded in a burst of purple sparks and Alphonse was forced to shield his eyes from the shreds of metal that flew around him.

"Ahh…Alphonse Elric, the Spirit Life Alchemist, we've been looking for you." The white-haired boy said and suddenly the alchemist felt his arms being held down by two gloved hands. He turned his head slightly to come face to face with a tall woman, who wore the same uniform as the boy before him, and had long silver hair that trailed behind her. She wore a ballroom mask in the shape of a black butterfly, and her sultry lips were painted black. "…so adorable…" The woman murmured into his ear, then she sent a crooked smile at the first attacker, who snorted nastily back at her. Alphonse tried to pull his hands together, but the woman's grip was strong. The boy now stood a foot away from him looking him up and down as if he were appraising cattle for sale. "Now there's no reason to be so tense, Alphonse." He spoke after a moment of watching Al struggle. "We only came to ask you a favor."

"Who the hell are you?" Alphonse yelled suppressing the urge to laugh. _That was such a Nii-san thing to say… _he thought still attempting to pry his arms free. "Who are we? That's a good question." The stranger answered, placing a thoughtful hand to his chin. "Well, I suppose an introduction would be polite…individually, for now you can call me Fourth, the beautiful young lady behind you is sixth, and…" there was a sound from a little ways off to the side of them, and a tall man with short black hair, also dressed in that black uniform, entered from behind a crowd of trees, dragging a fighting Ruby and a, as predicted, unresponsive Edward with him. Alphonse started and the boy continued. "Of course, you know them, but the gentlemen with your friends may be referred to as Second for now. As a whole though, our group has taken to calling ourselves the Specters…an inside joke if you must." He took a step back with a sigh, and signaled to 'Second' to come closer, dragging his hostages behind him. Ruby cursed out loud, but was ignored, and Alphonse felt a growl escape his throat. "What do you want?" He asked, unable to say anything he wanted due to fear for his companions. Fourth grinned eagerly and traced the outline of a transmutation circle on the ground with his boot. Alphonse gazed at it perplexedly, it was a highly complex circle, obviously not for daily use, yet it seemed…familiar in an odd way, even though he was fairly certain he had never seen it before.

"We need your help with this…you see. We're not Alchemists." Here the others nodded in response to their apparent leader. "…but we can perform alchemy, the basics at least…but we want to do something **big,** our last couple of attempts didn't go so well…**" **the masked boy grinned crookedly, a grin that sent shivers up the young alchemists spine and reminded him terribly of a certain murderous green haired sin. Alphonse suddenly knew what these strangers were getting on about. Whatever that circle did, it wasn't good, and they had tried it before. "…you're…you're the ones who are causing all these disasters, the terrorists who use alchemy to destroy?" He screamed positively livid, especially when the other boy simply nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He kept picturing the horrors that he saw on his journey across Amestris, the destruction caused by fires that burned and never went out, earthquakes that split the ground like a knife through bread and floods that reached higher than Central command. The government just wanted a damage report…how much of their funds needed to be spent in repairs, but Alphonse was sickened by it all. You can rebuild a town, a city, a whole damned country, but nothing could replace a life once it was lost.

"Why? Why would you do that? Don't you know what you've done? There's no way in the universe I would ever help you willingly…with whatever you're doing! Never!" He snapped, but simply received a blow to the stomach. As he was struggling the regain his breath, Fourth laughed and picked the gasping boy up by the back of his shirt. "Now there Alphonse, you made me lose my temper a bit, I apologize, I really don't know where it goes half the time…as I was saying…" He threw Alphonse back into the arms of sixth who smiled none-too-sweetly at him. "Of course…it wouldn't be free… we will pay you for your services. That's the way it works with you alchemists right, nothing lost, nothing gained?" Alphonse felt another growl work up his throat and smirked. "Criminals like you would have nothing of value to me." He spat, looking the leader in the face, and was rewarded by another well placed kick to his abdomen. Ruby screamed and Second slapped her. Edward did not so much as blink. "Oh…but you are so wrong, Mr. Alchemist…" Fourth whispered in the boys' ear, placing a hand under his chin to jerk his head in the direction of the two captives. "Your brother's not much of a talker. I hear he wasn't always like that."

Alphonse's eyes widened in understanding. "…we could fix that, fix him…and then you, he and that pretty little girlfriend of yours can live happily ever after. All you have to do…" Another painful jerk and the boy found himself gazing at the now smudged transmutation circle beneath them. "…is fix our circle, we only hurt those people because we couldn't get it right, you'd being doing a lot of people a huge favor, think of all the lives you'll save…think of your brother." Alphonse was silent in thought, more than anything, more than life itself, he wanted his brother normal, wanted to hear his voice and see him smile. He also wanted to prevent any future casualties to Amestris. It was his duty as an Alchemist of the state, but he knew that had his brother been in his place, he would have never accepted their offer. They were unknowns, clearly dangerous and unpredictable. Who was to say this circle didn't open some sort of Pandora's Box that swallowed the world. Edward would not have taken the risk.

"Hell…no…" Fourth turned back to him with that semi- questioning look again and frowned. "What was that?" Alphonse smirked and answered in a tone he knew his brother would be proud of. "I said…hell no, there's no way I'm helping you fugitives from a crack job Halloween party, I can help Nii-san on my own. So why don't you trick or treat elsewhere." He didn't know whether the other specter's were pissed or not, but the boy before him seemed a bit beyond that point. He raised his hand slowly to the side and that large spear reappeared in thin air, then, giving no warning he brought it down towards Alphonse's body. The alchemist flinched, and shut his eyes.

There was the sound of a snap and suddenly the boy was surrounded by familiar warmth. He opened his eyes to find the sliver haired boy on the ground clutching his face, and a rather infuriated looking Roy Mustang standing over him. "I'd appreciate it very much if you wouldn't try that again, next time I might turn the heat up a bit." Alphonse felt himself grin, but it was Ruby that called out to the man. "Fuhrer Mustang, nice save!" Roy nodded and turned to the other two specters, but they had already fled without notice. Fourth stood and Alphonse caught sight of his singed mask on the ground next to him. The sliver haired boy removed his hands from his face and the three conscious spectators stared in shock. The places where the boy's face had been burned were quickly healing up, flashes of purple sparks stitching the scorched flesh in a manner more than similar to that of an homunculus, but that was not truly what had startled them. The boy's face, although paler with eyes of a deep purple, was almost identical to that of Alphonse.

Stood side by side the two could have been mistaken as twins. Without another word Fourth glanced from Roy to the now freed Alphonse and disappeared in a flurry of wind. Ruby sighed, and gently helped Edward back into his chair. "Geeze…there's always trouble around you guys isn't there?" Alphonse laughed stiffly when he realized she was actually talking to Ed. "Yeah…" He said rubbing the back of his head and accepting Roy's hand to help him up. "Sorry…about that." Ruby shook her head and muttered something along the lines of 'Don't wanna know…going to go home and sleep if off…see you later..' and she wandered away dazedly, probably trying to process what she had got herself into this time.

Alphonse turned to his superior beside him. "Do you know what's going on, because I have no clue?" Roy shrugged and patted Al's head. "I think we both had a long day. I was going to tell you about the Ron de vu your brother and I had today, but I think it could wait until morning, you look exhausted. We'll meet in my office at 0800 and discuss our individual findings on whatever hole we've fallen into this time. For now get some rest." Alphonse nodded, as he reached for the handles of Edward's Wheelchair and watched Roy drive off in his car. As he turned to head home something the Fuhrer had said to him came to mind. "Ron de vu...? With Nii-san?" He decided it could wait until morning….he needed a bed and fast.

Whoa…updates at last! I'd apologize for being so late, but I don't know why. It's my story and I want it to be good so I'll take my time. If you really like it you'll wait. Seriously, though I'm sorry…I lost the notebook that held my outlines for this story about a month ago and just recently located it. Now I'm running four stories [not including my megacrossover which has been put on hold until further notice] soon to be five after I post my new Naruto/FMA crossover, that I'm writing for a friend and my baby brother. It will not be as long and as detailed as my usual chapter stories, but the founding plot is good, so if you're a fan of Naruto or…not, because there really won't be a lot of Naruto elements seeing as I haven't seen the show in little over a year, check it out. So if my updates are slow please bare with me. Updates for Autoalice, 100 ways to die, and hero's circumstances should be done by this week, also the posting of that knew Naruto story…yada…yada… also I'd like to thank _Sathreal_ for her wonderful guest appearance of myself in her story "Long Absence" it was lovely. This chapter is dedicated to you and too _wanna be_ _Alchemist_ and _chibineko99_, you guys didn't guess Ruby's identity but you were the only ones to try. Kudos! Send me a request and I'll make you a cool desktop icon with your favorite anime character on it. I love you guys. Read, review and wait up for the next chapter.

**Next time on **_**Flying Dreams**_**: **Alphonse is losing faith when his brothers' condition takes a turn for the worse, and Roy discovers a flaw in his alchemic power. The Specters strike again, but who are they, and what are they really after?


	4. Update Notice

** Dear Readers,**

** Firstly, I would like to apologize for my long term absence recently. There have been many issues and situations, restricting my abilities to update this and many of my other stories. A major problem had been my lack of internet access. That has changed, as I now have internet at my home for my own disposal. I have also been suffering from a year long bout of depression which resulted in a major writing block. I am doing my best to overcome this. What I need from you is idea's. You are all loyal and patient and I adore you for your encouragement. If there is anything you'd like to see in this story, any improvements, expansions and such, that I can accommodate ..please do not hesitate to tell me. I will prefer a PM, seeing as I know most of you will be unable to review with your accounts on this note. I hope to update soon, with better, awe-inspiring work for your and my own enjoyment.**

**Thank you**

**Forever yours,**

_**Faith**_


End file.
